Gajeel's Attempts in Courting
by asdfgay
Summary: When Gajeel realizes his feelings for Levy, he wants to confess his love for her and win her heart. Clueless to love, he turned for Natsu, Gray and Happy for help. But that might just be the dumbest decision he ever made. REAL CHAPTER 3
1. Turning for Help

Yel-chan: My first at GaLe category and my first multi- chaptered story so please be kind to me. *bow*

Warning: You may find a lot of situations that if ever the real Gajeel was in, he may curse but I don't curse and so you may just find the mildest swearing you will encounter for Gajeel in tight situations- as well as embarrassing. I sincerely apologize beforehand but I just can't bring myself to type them. Another one is the first part is not GaLe- centric. It will show the guild's craziness and other typical Fairy Tail cliché. So without further ado, here it is so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just this plot. If any scenes and the plot are similar to other stories I, Yel-chan, is not affiliated with any of those authors and everything is just pure coincidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The sun is beating down at Magnolia really hard. Gajeel is sweltering in the excessive heat. He should be there cursing the sun at all its glory. It seems to be taunting him. If this is like any other day, Gajeel would even think of shooting it with a bunch of iron.

But this bizarre day, Gajeel is unbelievably and heart- stoppingly (because of the outmost impossibility in the current state of the environment) smiling—at no one in particular. If he isn't very much considerate of the reputation he is keeping, he would be humming and skipping along the roads towards the guild he now called home. But of course he will never admit it to the others, even to himself.

He is excited to go to the guild. For the first time in his life, he is thrilled to go to work—and he isn't willing to tell that to them either. The smile he has been wearing quickly faded when he caught sight of the guild's monstrous structure. Not that he isn't happy, it is more of like keeping his cool and remaining flaccid over the time being.

When he enters the guild, his eyes caught sight of a fighting Natsu and Gray.

'_No surprise there.'_ he thought. The two of them are always fighting whenever the two didn't have missions alongside with the other members of the Team Natsu. Since Erza isn't present, everything got out of hand. Pillars are being bombarded with different mages from the Fairy Tail guild. Tables are being turned upside down and chairs are starting to lose their legs.

He just sighed. When everyone turned in to see who come in, the fighting abruptly comes to a halt. Hoping that the newcomer will join the fun, they rotate their heads just in time to see Gajeel sighing. They quickly regret the thought of hoping he would 'join the fun' because when Gajeel Redfox 'join the fun'. It would turn into a gruesome battle between him, Natsu and Gray that leave everything much into the wake of destruction and an angry Erza the next.

He quickly pace to the bar where a smiling Mirajane greets him.

"Good morning, Gajeel-kun. What do you want today?" she said while flashing yet another big smile to the dragon- slayer.

"The usual." He replied curtly and Mirajane proceeds to grab his drink. When he is finally having a peaceful time, two mages just had to interrupt in his tranquil state.

"What are you doing, jerk?" Natsu shouted to the guy just across him. The latter just tries to suppress a growl to escape from his lips—but failed in doing so.

"Why do you care, jerk?" Gray half- snarl and half-shouted to the salmon- haired man just opposite of his face.

'_Why are they fighting anyway?' _Gajeel mused quizzically. He is not really that much aware of the situation or he's just too busy to care. Mirajane comes back carrying his drink and sets it down in front of him. Just when Natsu and Gray are adjusting their positions to another upcoming fight that will probably last in a minute or two since the two mages aren't serious to actually kill each other, someone had to intervene.

"Gray. Natsu." A girly yet very furious voice came from behind. Lucy. Apparently, the two idiots had disturbed her reading time while she was being irritated the moment and will now have to suffer the wrath of Lucy. Only Lucy—over the course of time—is able to actually stop the two from any intense argument that would result in another animated fight.

"Wait until Erza comes back. You two won't be able to live very much longer. Enjoy your time." Black and purple dark aura is swiveling around her. The two are now shaking violently because of fear. "Though I might want to do it myself." She added in an equally lethal voice.

Gray and Natsu locked their arms together and are currently in buddy mode with each other. The duo is still shaking uncontrollably with extreme horror on what may happen to them.

"A-ah Lucy, Natsu and I are sorry so…" Gray- the always rational one- is stuttering on his words and the dark aura is still enveloping her. "S- S- So please forgive us." Gray is having a hard time not to grovel on his knees to beg for forgiveness.

"Aye!" Natsu frightfully inquired. Little did they know that they had attracted quite a large amount of audience including the iron- dragon slayer.

'_There goes Happy number 2 again.' _He sweat dropped at the sight. Those two are scraping to the ego of every man.

Thankfully, Lucy just sighed and let the two slipped again.

"Fine. Just don't disturb me anymore. I am reading a very good book Levy-chan lends me." She turns her attention back on the seemingly unnoticed book propped open on the table.

At the mention of Levy's name, Gajeel turns his head to the direction of the blue-haired bookworm. She too, like Lucy, is reading a book. Just seeing her all bend to read the thick book, the way her brows furrowed in concentration, her lips and face contorts in different emotions depending on the mood and feelings of the book she is reading and how her eyes suddenly gleamed at certain parts made Gajeel blush though the iron- dragon slayer tried very hard to hide the reddening of his cheeks—and may God bless him—he hide it in spite of himself.

Yes. Gajeel Redfox is now officially in love of our little bookworm—Levy McGarden. On how, when and why; Gajeel doesn't know. It is just that one morning he woke up and he is suddenly feeling butterflies on his stomach, stuttering and blushing whenever Levy is at Gajeel's sight.

'_Like a damn freaking high school girl having her first love.' _Gajeel thought, rather repulsed by the sudden musing. But he must admit she is his first love and Gajeel is even thinking of confessing his feelings to her. Besides he isn't the type that keeps all his emotions bottled up inside him. If he loves her then so be it.

Now the main problem for Gajeel is how he is planning to confess. He is absolutely as clueless and inexperience as a five year old in terms of the matters in heart. Though Gajeel is famous for his tough exterior, he could be as naïve as an elementary in these things. All he need is help. And now, he turns around and look at the entire guild—trying to figure out who to help him in his hardest missions that could easily surpass the S-class missions he had done before in Phantom. Confess and win Levy's heart. Long story- short: Mission Impossible.

He then looks like a teacher eyeing his students and studying them with clarity on who is the best among the rest of the members.

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel's POV<strong> (thinking for the suitable team mate that best help him and assure success)

Mirajane and Lucy. Nah. I roll my eyes at the thought. Sure Mirajane and Lucy might have been the best solution because they are girls. They know how to woo their own… own… own specie. But I can't trust them to keep it a secret to Levy considering they are her best friends. And a part of my mind just a little part of it thinks that it is just because of my out-of-proportion ego that keeps me from asking. So Lucy and Mirajane- OUT.

Elfman. I almost choke on the beverage I am drinking. Sure he must be a man so no ego issues but he will just keep spouting non-sense about being a man and maybe he's just too loud so I can't trust him with helping. Elfman- OUT.

Jet and Droy. I almost laugh at myself for the complete and utter stupidity of the choice. They wouldn't help me to—as much as I repulsed the term—court Levy. Not even when hell freezes over. Jet and Droy- ABSOLUTELY OUT.

So that left me with another group of persons to choose from and this is probably my lat retort of the moment. Again I laugh at the remaining choice but still consider the fact.

Gray, Natsu and Happy. The weirdest set of choices. But maybe, just maybe, they can at least. I know that Juvia—my _nakama_ from Phantom—is head over heels for Stripper. Natsu is pretty much of no use to me but who knows he might help. And even that blue Exceed has his own love interest. Gray, Natsu and Happy- ACCEPTED.

One thought is for sure and I am preparing my mind for it.

I freaking need their help.

A part of my ego just bursts and die at the thought but I think my heart did back flips.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>

Gajeel approaches the trio he's having business with. Now it would start awkwardly but he's quite sure this will go smoothly according to plan. But when he caught sight of the trio, he instantly wanted to back out. But Gajeel never backs out so he approaches them.

"Oi! Flame head, Stripper, Happy!" He shouted and tried to sound as nonchalant and cool as possible.

"Hey, Metal studs! What do you want? Suddenly approaching out- of- blue." Gray replied to the iron dragon- slayer.

"Gajeel, what's the matter? Want to fight?" Natsu suddenly exclaims in exuberance. Excited over another fight about to happen between him and the other dragon- slayer.

"No." he deadpanned and Natsu looks with a tad disappointment.

"Look, I am going to be as damn frank as possible but can we talk outside?" Gajeel said exasperatedly at the guys in front of him. They all shrug and head outside.

"Now what?" Gray is a little bit of annoyed at the moment and being drag by his not-so-close _nakama_ outside didn't help with his small aggravation.

"I need your help. Badly." He said in a voice that is a cross between desperation and pleading.

All was too shock to speak. Gajeel asking them out for help is not something you're going to see every day. There was a pregnant silence with the three and Happy, for the first time speaks and break the silence—or more like mock them.

"Aye. What does Gajeel need help for? It is not about missions, is it?" he ask in his child-like voice.

"Well, you see. Umm… err… I need help with… IneedhelpwithLevy." The last part came out more likely as gibberish and no one understands what he said.

"What? Can you repeat it again?" Natsu said. A vein is animatedly popping and throbbing on his head.

"I said I need help with Levy." The part comes out more of a feral and angry snarl.

Another long silence but this time Gray breaks it.

"About love?"

"God damn it! What else?" The vein on his forehead is again pounding with resentment over the three. He thinks they'll be able to help! He scoffs, he feels stupid. Totally stupid.

"Okay. We'll help." Natsu replied.

'_That's it! That's all it took! Bunch of damn idiots. But lest I could be thankful." _He thought but rather disturbed by the last part.

"Okay. But the three of you have to follow one rule and that is: Do not tell Levy a single thing if you still want to keep your heads attached to your necks." He threatened them with the usual 'Gajeel scary- look'.

"You need to follow everything we are going to say and you need everything we ask you to have." Gray-sama speaks in behalf of Natsu and Happy. Well, the guy who has a girl, who actually likes him spoken up, what else can he say?

* * *

><p>Yel-chan: Waaah… That was some long chapter I've got there and a bit of cliff hanger. So how is it? Do you like it? Is it good? Waaah… I can't contain my excitement! Please leave a REVIEW because I'll totally appreciate it. Don't worry there will be some NaLu and GraVia (one-sided) in the next chapters though minor. If you've got anything you want Gajeel-kun to do in courting Levy-chan, just leave it in the review or PM me. I'll gladly reply to all of you.<p>

NO FLAMES, PLEASE.

I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes I have here. If you think Gajeel is OOC in here that's because he's in love and I don't know much of his character so if you could kindly suggest what I can do and main points of Gajeel's character then THANK YOU!


	2. Gajeel's Transformation

Yel-chan: I didn't really make you wait too long, did I? I'll try to update every week if that's okay with you, guys. And seriously, that many reviews! I feel like crying when I read all of your nice reviews. Suggestions are still welcome for what you want Gajeel-kun to do. Though I have 5 cliché things for him. *evil laugh*

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail just the plot.

* * *

><p>When Gajeel entered the guild, he's immediately greeted by three pairs of questioning eyes. And all he could do is sigh. Natsu, Gray and Happy get up from their table and went to where the iron dragon-slayer is.<p>

The four of them huddled in the farthest end corner of the guild where a lonesome table sits. And that's when everyone in the Fairy Tail guild knows something is up. Because Gajeel didn't hang-out with his so-called 'Flame head, Stripper and blue Exceed'. He always hang-out with either Juvia or alone at the bar- drinking. What confuses them most is the way they greet each other _normally_.

"Come on, Gajeel." Natsu wiggled his fingers to the other dragon-slayer while Gray leads them to the inconspicuous table at the corner.

"Aye! We have something to ask you." Happy seconds Natsu.

And that's when the guild considers the fact the world is ending or maybe the world is upside-down. Gajeel followed suit with the two. The three of them—excluding Happy—are talking peacefully- yes, _peacefully_- without the abrupt need of fire, ice and iron.

When they are safe from the prying ears of their guild, they look like their having the meeting of their lives. And that's when Natsu drops the bomb.

"Gajeel, why did you choose us?"

"Aye!" While the two of them are busy interrogating the poor Gajeel, Gray is actually contemplating on God- knows- what.

"Why do you care?" he answered, though snarled might be more appropriate.

"Gajeel should just choose Juvia instead." Happy said. He really has point there. Why didn't Gajeel choose Juvia?

"She's a failure at love." He deadpanned. Truth to be told, Gajeel isn't lying.

'_Seriously, she's pretty much head over heels for Stripper and she isn't making her own damn move. She just keeps stalking him—much to my annoyance._' Gajeel thought. But another reason is his one hell of an ego and shyness over his _nakama_—who knew he had it in him.

"Okay, Metal studs, I have a plan." Gray finally spoke up so he is also listening.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

It was one heck of a weird day for Fairy Tail. Yes, weird. Fairy Tail's definition of weird is not when you see everything flying around and shouting curse words at each other. But weird is when Natsu suddenly _opens_ the door—not kick with his feet, not slam his fist or bang it with fire. Which he had done today and gain odd looks from the guild.

What's more is? Gray—Gray Fullbuster, his rival—is with him alongside with a Happy perched comfortably in Natsu's shoulder. But what shocks them the most is Gajeel Redfox. Several guild members are chocking on their drink. They never thought they will live to see him like this. There, behind Natsu, Gray and Happy, is Gajeel in his outmost weirdness.

Gajeel is sporting a cleanly ripped short-sleeved t-shirt that says 'IRON ROCKS' in messy, bold and black lettering that hugs his toned body perfectly. He's also sporting a pair of jeans with a metal studded belt that he personally made. A pair of comfy combat boots graced his feet that made clanking noises every time he takes a step with metal studs adorning the shoes. And good God! His hair is tied up in a pony tail. But he looks good in it.

The guild feels like they are seeing the news of their life. Gajeel wearing something passable and his shaggy hair is tied up is something you're not going to see again—not in a million, no scratch that, not in a _billion _years.

Everyone is staring, gaping and ogling at the foursome that recently arrived at the guild. Natsu and Gray are smirking on their way to their own unofficial table, followed by a flying Happy and a stoic-faced Gajeel.

Time seems to stop be every time Gajeel passed them.

"Gajeel is finally a man!" Elfman finally break the seemingly pregnant silence.

And the guild just cheered but unbeknownst to them, Gajeel is pissed off.

Fairy Tail is having the time of their lives, even Master Makarov is joining the fun. Too bad Erza is away on her mission, alone.

The guild is laughing at them, cheering for them and other crazy thing that can be consider as the norm of the said guild.

'_Gajeel looks an eligible bachelor with a punk look, trying to impress Levy. Too bad.'_ Mirajane thought.

'_What in the world Natsu, Gray and Happy did to Gajeel?'_ Lucy just stared at the foursome on the table.

'Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay-sama!' Juvia's mind is squealing in delight at the sight of his beloved mage. _'Wait is that Gajeel-kun. Juvia can't believe her eyes. Is this really Gajeel-kun?'_

Meanwhile, while the guild is busy laughing and staring to them, the four is having a whispered commotion—a very heated one and Natsu isn't helping.

"Levy isn't here." Gray said, dejected.

"Aye!" Happy should learn not to mock them.

"Bloody hell! Are you freaking kidding me?" The guild's party suddenly came to a halt because of Gajeel's outburst.

"Shadow Gear left for a mission."

The next thing they saw. A very _very _Gajeel is storming out of the guild….

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Gajeel, together with Natsu, Gray and Happy, is walking through an array of different shops. They decided Gajeel needed a make-over.

"You need new clothes. For a guy to attract the girl you love, you need to look presentable." Gray said.

"Said someone who walks in boxers." Gajeel silently muttered but Gray still hear him.

When they spotted a promising- looking shop, they quickly entered and gain weird looks from every one in the shop. They look a little bit around and finally spotted a mannequin and some racks with assorted clothes.

"Gajeel, this will look good on you." Natsu is holding a pair of mini skirt and a tank top. Gajeel inevitably choke on air.

"You…" Gajeel's voice trailed into a very dangerous and undoubtedly lethal.

"Natsu. Gajeel." Happy said "Don't mess up this shop if Erza caught a wind of this."

At the sound of Erza's name the two is sent into a swearing frenzy. They are imagining the worst possible scenario and it's not pretty.

Gajeel looks around the shop once more and pick out a ripped statement shirt, jeans and combat boots. He decided to make his own studded belts here doesn't meet his standards.

Gray headed to the counter and wait for the clerk to compute how much their purchases are.

"You're emptying my Jewels, Stripper." He snarled .

"Do you want to win Levy's heart or what?"

"How much do you need?" Gajeel answered reluctantly.

When they already paid for their items with a shocking amount of 15, 000 Jewels for just a bunch of clothes, Happy suggested something.

"Natsu, let's give Gajeel a haircut."

"Yeah, what will Gajeel look like when his hair is short?" Natsu replied to his Exceed.

Gajeel's eyes widened in horror.

"Damn it! Do you want another fight, Flame head?" Gajeel is not willing to get his hair cut by the two.

"You don't need a haircut." Gray intervenes. "Or else…" his voice trailed. Let Gajeel do what he wants if he pursues Natsu's idea, it will surely result in frozen things, ashes and iron flying everywhere.

"I'll just tie my hair." The statement shocked the living daylights out of the three. They are having exaggerated visions of Gajeel in pony tail. And that's enough to send then in a laughing fit.

* * *

><p>Yel-chan: AH! It's not as long as the others but I hope you're not bored with it. Don't worry the real fun starts at maybe Chapter 3. The real courting, that is. This is just part of 'Gajeel's transformation'. Should I continue the omake? Do you like it?<p>

Thank you to all that reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. Read and Review. No flames, please.


	3. Fever!

**I am very sorry for updating the wrong fic. I updated my PoT fic with this and I guess it just slipped off. I apologize sincerely for the stupid mistake that I just did. I am very much ashamed of myself right now. I hope you accept my apology.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>After the epic fail of Gajeel and his team, the three settled down for a bit. Always making sure that before they have their move o Levy, they would first make sure if the small mage is in the guild. Truth to be told, the guild is staring at them more than usual. Who wouldn't, especially after a particular incident?<p>

Natsu, Gray and Happy made sure that Levy is present at their little 'show'. Gajeel is the last person to some to the guild. Making sure that he has a grand entrance. The door of the guild gently burst open, revealing a Gajeel dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a blue button down shirt.

"Ohayou, Natsu, Gray, Happy," he said politely with a small bow and proceeded to sit beside the trio.

The guild's jaw met the ground. Levy's jaw met the ground AND rolled. There is no way in hell that Gajeel can be polite. Natsu will stop eating before that happens. HELL! Gray will wear clothes even before Gajeel can be courteous. The world will end first even before that happens.

The whole guild, even Master Makarov, is sure that apocalypse is coming—and it is coming fast. Gajeel stand up lightly and headed for the bar where he settled in.

"Ohayou, Mirajane-san, can I have some coffee?" he asked Mira, who is currently frozen with a twitching smile.

"O-of course, Gajeel-kun," Mira stuttered and went to make Gajeel's order.

A few minutes later, Mira's voice drifted to the guild, "Gajeel-kun, can you wait a little longer? The coffee's taking too long."

The guild is expecting Gajeel to have an outburst. To shout: "WHAT THE HELL! JUST GIVE ME SOME BEER! GOD DAMN IT!"

Not to reply respectfully and said, "I can wait for the coffee." Which is what he did.

Natsu, Gray and Happy smirked smugly. While the guild watch in absolute horror and tad bit of disgust, Levy is certainly in no better condition. Seeing Gajeel all polite like that sent shivers down her spine and seeing him smiling and occasionally greeting everyone in a very un-Gajeel-like manner made her wonder if the iron mage is sick.

Even if the iron mage is almost made of iron, at least, there is an infinitesimal amount of humanity in his body so getting sick and being delirious is NOT out of question.

Aside from the sideway glances of the guild to Gajeel, the rest of it is actually normal—in Fairy Tail sense, of course. Everything is going roughly (like it always did), not until when Gray and Natsu started fighting. Now that is one of the normal occurrences in Fairy Tail. It is as normal as Master Makarov ogling at pornographic magazines while hiding under everyone's noses.

"What did you say, yarou?"

"Oh, so porn star has gotten deaf now?" Natsu replied, taunting Gray to shoot one of his ice to the pink-haired mage.

"You…" Gray trailed menacingly at Natsu, who are sticking out his tongue like a three year old brat.

That is when all hell broke loose. Natsu spouts fire whenever he has the chance. It didn't help that Gray almost trap Natsu in a huge 'rampart' that got the rest scrambling away in fright. It looks like the guild needed another reconstruction.

"Ice make… LANCE!"

The ice particles flew directly at Lucy and then a magical circle appeared in front of the blonde. Loke appeared in it and quickly attack the ice before it hurts his princess. Beams of light continued to shoot along the common room when a shard of ice scraps to Gajeel's rugged arm.

Everyone notices the change in the atmosphere. The temperature is consistently dropping as Gajeel's glare seemed to intensify. The guild quickly made a huge space for the four—Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Loke. It is bound to get rowdy and deadly the moment Gajeel stood from the seat on the bar. They all hid under and behind tables. It is either they are killed or just let the four fought.

And of course, since they are a very caring guild, they bluntly chose the latter.

"Natsu, Gray," his deep voice promises the most painful torture ever.

He shot a look at those two and remembered their conditions, "You better not fight. Erza will be furious."

The twitching eyes and muscles of Gajeel betrayed what he had just said in the guild. There is an obvious sign of malevolence in his eyes but he never pounced or slaughter the two arch-enemies. Thankfully, the two got the hint and stop fighting. A very confused Loke returned to his gate without uttering a single word.

The spectators all gaped at the scene. There is no way in hell that Gajeel will stop a fight. There is no way in hell that Gajeel would ignore them after being hit by an ice. There is NO way in HELL Gajeel would sit there and idly sip his coffee in the process.

Everyone felt dizzy and shocked beyond their wits. They are not starting to question their own sanity and if the things they are seeing belong in the real world or in their sleep.

Levy is the only one who dared to step closer to Gajeel that day. As if she knew that Gajeel won't hurt him. She positioned himself beside Gajeel and started to inspect the taller teen. Gajeel look away and flushed in embarrassment as the shorter girl stared at him intently.

"Gajeel-kun," Levy's voice echoed through his mind. The sound of his name escaping the pink lips is enough to drive him haywire, "Are you okay? You seemed red, do you have a fever?"

Gajeel can feel his heart bursting any moment now. He can feel it wildly drumming against his rib cage. He can't seem to find the right way to answer as Levy's small hand touched his forehead in concern. If Gajeel didn't have self control, he can be the next tomato ready to be harvested.

Any moment right now and his heart would have rolled out of his chest. Levy then smiled, he could feel momentarily stopping the beat of his heart and his mind stopping at the sight.

"You don't seemed to have a fever," Levy said with relief, "Just rest, neh, Gajeel-kun."

Levy hopped off and leave a flabbergasted Gajeel seating with his mouth opening and closing like a gold fish. Gajeel promptly ignored the cat-calls and wolf-whistles from Natsu and Gray as he drifts off in his dream land, feeling the warmth of Levy's soft hands on his forehead. Hell be damned, he's going to deal with the teasing later.

The important thing is Levy touched him and she is worried and concerned for him even if it is just a little.

_Damn it._ He really did sound like a sappy high school girl—and he's a guy.

* * *

><p><strong>GIFT: If ever I have my twenty-fifth reviewer for this chapter or for the upcoming, he or she will have a gift from me. A one-shot story of hisher preferred pairing, prompt and genre.**

A/N: Kill me now. *cries* I think this is a very disappointing filler chapter and I updated very late than I originally planned. Since the next chapters' drafts are all lost, I need to start writing all over again *sulks*.

I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes of the chapter. I think updates will take longer than expected since I'm writing over again and SCHOOL is up here in my side of the world since June and I need to stop procrastinating because I need to work on my Research subject.

**Thank you for all those who have reviewed, favorited and alerted this story.**

_Shameless ad: Does anyone knows Prince of Tennis and reads it? I have four of it in my stories and, yes, I write shounen-ai with PoT but don't worry, it won't affect this story._


	4. Gift!

**A/N**: Hello, minna-san! I AM BACK! Still alive and kicking people, though that part is a bit unfortunate to the world. Despite that, I feel to have an obligatory speech for the long time this fic hasn't been updated. 3 months? 4 months? I am seriously damned and screwed because REAL LIFE is catching up on me and believe me when I say that he dashed fast. I mean, aside from that, I suffered a major writer's block but my muse came back alongside with another story. *beams* I hope you'll be happy with this chappie.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>So since they knew that the apocalypse is coming, the guild decided that they might as well enjoy the humiliation at Gajeel's expense. Truth to be told, the guild actually knew what was happening. On what in the world are Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Happy getting at.<p>

They are trying to woo Levy McGarden.

Nothing much. But the thing is, the girl is to naïve and oblivious to notice. Everyone in the guild (and probably some in the others, too) knew that the iron dragon slayer is head over heels for the script mage—except for the script mage herself.

It just gets ridiculous, at one point. When Gajeel asked Levy out—and pretty much ended into a Fairy Tail style chaos and well, Levy still didn't know Gajeel's feelings.

There is one thing though that the dragon slayer kept going at. He's fidgeting and sweating profusely. This is the week where he's going to face Levy head-on, he's not going to fail, damn it.

And so before it, the four ended up in Gajeel's small apartment. Crunch up in the small and abused but intricate metal table that somewhat fit Gajeel in a sense.

"So, thumbtacks here," Gray made a small gesture to point out Gajeel (the latter not bothering to hide his scowl at the new nickname), "Wanted to give his dear Levy-_chan_ a gift and some roses and every sappy thing in between."

Natsu smirked and gazed a little excitedly at the two, "Wait… wait… I think I know something better than roses and every sappy thing in between. You should give her something unique. Something that she will remember it's from you."

"You mean, something handmade?" Happy tilted his head a little sideways and there the rest of them got what he's hinting at and almost at the exact same moment, the four of them had the perfect plan and the perfect gift.

_Or so they thought._

* * *

><p>The next day, the four of them arrived at the guild at exactly the same time. They ignored the few cat calls and snide remarks made by their <em>nakamas<em>and settled down on the table where they use to huddle and discuss their plans. Today, they decided that Gajeel should just be his old self instead of the pathetic excuse he pulled off and called gentlemanly.

He held his well-toned body with a pompous 'don't-mess-with-me' attitude and the message was clearly conveyed through a pair of tight black shirt that has the exact same thing written. He also donned ripped pair of jeans that he clearly liked.

"Now, where is L-Levy?" Gajeel muttered lowly under his breath. Even in his lowest, gruffly voice possible, he still had a hard time mentioning his crush's name. And to him, the only time when he didn't stutter while mentioning the bluenette's name was when he was day dreaming.

This was getting preposterously out-of-hand.

* * *

><p>Before Levy could arrive, the four had been talking again about how Gajeel should do this and that… and the iron dragon slayer has been starting to get pissed under a grand total of 1 minute and 43 seconds.<p>

"I told you, yarou, that I am the one who suggested this idea!"

"Shut the hell up, match stick! I am the one who thought about this. The one who thought up about gifts and all. Because that stupid brain of yours is full of flame that you can't even think and remember it clearly!"

"What! If I remember correctly, I am the one who thought of giving unique gifts! I am pretty sure there's ice where your brain was supposed to be, baka."

"You wouldn't even think of that with that measly brain of yours without my idea, flame head!" Gray yelled.

"It's third grader time again," Happy sighed, "And to be frank about the two of you, I'm the ONE who thought this one up."

The three of them suddenly got very verbal with each other until they all exclaimed, "GAJEEL, TELL HIM I'M THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED ABO—"

They immediately stopped when Gajeel throw them a glare so scary and said in a low menacing tone, "Shut up."

The three of them gulp and they all exchanged looks and gulped. Gajeel is scary when extremely pissed.

Fortunately for them, Levy entered the large wooden door and Gajeel is trying to accumulate all the courage he have. While he is more than capable in the area of the battle field, he is in no means capable in giving a gift that is wrapped delicately in white paper and has delicately wringed blue ribbon that match her crush's hair, which obviously seemed that neither of the four had done it.

"Konnichiwa, Gajeel-kun," Levy greeted him with a soft smile marring her beautiful and youthful face. Gajeel felt his heart beat faster at the sight before him. The small smile, that little grace on her steps and then Gajeel is sent to dream land. His heart is again thumping and thrashing wildly and he could feel blood rushing down on his cheeks and painstakingly coloring it with a hue ten times darker than red. He is undeniably blushing from the roots of his hair up to his ankles.

_Damn it_, Gajeel thought a little bit irately, _I am so screwed. I f her smile is enough to sent me to Cloud 9, what would happen if she actually came here? Then, the high school girl time is drastically increasing in exposure. Just one little shove and I knew that I would slip and just blurt out how much I love her._

Someone cleared his throat that made Gajeel pulled himself out of his reverie and how much he has been thinking of Levy. Gajeel mentally slapped himself for spacing out. He then got up and the cat calls and teasings (mostly by Macao) resumed once again.

"That is what a man should do!" Gajeel heard Elfman's distinct voice among the cheering of the crowd but immediately tuned him out as he started another set of long-winded speech about being a man and loving like one.

When he is at Levy's table, the cheering died down as the smaller girl looked up to him and smiled. He momentarily zoned out again and initiated another round of worshipping Levy's beauty in his mind. He wakes up again thanks to the hot-and-cold-at-the-same-time feeling on the back of his head. He was sure it's Natsu and Gray's doing and that fishy little smell was Happy's fish.

"Levy, for you," he said softly and almost inaudibly. Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck shyly and protruded the white box out of nowhere. Then, he slowly handed it to Levy.

Levy, in return, was smiling lightly. She is albeit a little shocked and she don't know what to do. He just suddenly gives her gifts. She didn't even know (or remember) any occasion as to why was the iron dragon slayer giving her gifts. Surely, he was not in any way interested, was he?

There was this little voice in Levy's head that, yes, Gajeel likes her. She blushed at the sudden thought that invaded her mind. Not that it was not pleasant—it was just her being expectant that's all.

"Thank you, Gajeel-kun." She had his head bow down slightly to hide the creeping blush on her face, "I appreciate it.

Gajeel walked away from the group that started forming around Levy. He let out a shaky breath he didn't knew he was holding as he sat nervously on his own group. His male _nakamas_ are also ready to absorb just what the hell he's going to say.

He kept his mouth shut.

* * *

><p>Levy and the rest of her friends followed her outside to open her present from Gajeel. She carefully and gently undo the ribbons and lifted the lid of the medium-sized box.<p>

Before she took a small peek, the others had started to take wild guesses about the contents of the box.

"I think it's a necklace or a bracelet," Lucy puts her hand on her chin thoughtfully and fangirls about romance and how she's going to put this into her new book.

Erza looked a little calculating for a moment before she speak up, "It's probably something idiotic."

Levy lifted the lid fully and gaze to its content. The content was something she had NOT expected because normally you wouldn't give something like this to the person you love.

There, on the box, is Levy's gift. A chibi Gajeel key chain made of light metal sits proudly on the box. The rest of the girls looked dumbly at each other before they started to laugh like crazy and boisterously while shaking their heads in shame and awe—awe that they never knew that one's, four's for this matter, idiocy is this high.

"Unique," Lucy wiped off the tears from her eyes, "If that won't make you thought of him, I don't know what will."

"I knew it," Erza said knowingly before laughing again loudly and insanely with the others.

All Levy could do is blush. What the hell are those four up to, anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that was the end of the fourth chapter. I hope I'd make you laugh. I think I have a pathetic kind of trying way hard at humor. For me this is just to make everything light, you know, the context of courting and all of those other things that come with it.

Minna-san, If I receive many reviews telling me, then I can do a spin-off of this story especially the one mentioned in this chapter… The date part of Levy and Gajeel that didn't even really became a date. *puppy dog eyes* Actually, minna, I'm trying to reach a 50 mark in here. So please be patient with me and my demanding attitude and I missed those who reviewed regularly.

By the way, this is for C.N.143. My dearest friend/classmate, gomen for making you wait for long. You know why, neh? XD

**ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS.  
><strong>

**REVIEWS, FEED MY SOUL.**


End file.
